Life On Mars 3x01
by TheGeneGenie
Summary: What happens after Sam returns to 1973? *I know it's been a very long time since the last update, but i intend to update a bit more regularly now*
1. Chapter 1

Life On Mars: 3x01

He stared up at the ceiling of his room, the smell of the party seven was still soaked into his clothes. The television set was buzzing in the corner. He still left it on. Just in case there was another message. It had been a week since the last one, but he still listened out. But there was nothing…just the crackling of the screen. He lay their for several more hours, thinking about his decision. His mind wandered to those he had around him, Annie, The Guv, Chris and even Ray but then it wandered to those he had left behind, his mother, his colleagues…..Maya. His thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing of the phone. He slowly lifted his head from the pillow, rubbing his eyes he looked at his clock. 7.45.

He lifted up the receiver groggily and spoke "Hello?"

"Boss!" said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes Chris?" said Sam in a half asleep tone

"If think you better come down to the station Boss, there's been an….Incident" He said, in his nervous way

"What sort of an Incident?" He enquired.

"Well…its sort of" he mumbled, before being interrupted by the deep voice of Gene Hunt.

"Is that Tyler….give me that phone you daft plonk. Tyler is that you?"

"Yes Guv!" He replied

"You better get your dozy arse down here, within the next five minutes or I might decide to decorate what's left of my office with the inside of your head" he grunted before hanging up the phone, leaving Sam listening to the dial tone.

Sam swung open the large doors of C.I.D, inside was pandemonium. Desks were either smashed up or thrown aside. The filing cabinets had every door open and the papers were thrown around the room. Gene Hunt was leaning against a pillar smoking while Chris crouched down behind an overturned desk. Over the top of the desk he could see the hair of Phyllis Dobbs.

"Blimey Tyler, you took your time didn't you?" called Gene, relighting the cigarette in his hands.

"What the hell happened here?" Asked Sam.

"We invited the circus around to have a party, What does it bloody look like?" he boomed.

At that moment, the doors once again swung and in ran DS Ray Carling followed by a younger lad looking relatively scared.

"Guv, I couldn't find the doc. But this lad from St Johns was handing out leaflets in the entrance" said the heavily out of breath Ray

"St Johns! Blimey you might as well have brought a girl scout here. She's been hit over the head not been given a bad paper cut" he roared, making the young lad look even more nervous.

"Who's been hit?" asked Sam frantically.

"Have you not told him yet?" asked Ray

"Guv, she's opening her eyes" Called Chris from behind the desk

The young lad ran across to the desk, swiftly followed by Sam before being stopped by gene who stuck out his arm to grab him as he went passed.

"Don't" he said softly, a tone of voice Sam did not recognise from him.

He could see the young lad looking down at the mystery behind the desk. Sam broke free and continued to cross the room. He reached the desk and looking down he saw Chris, Phyllis and the several other crouching around the motionless body of Annie. He turned and stared straight into Gene's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

The moment lingered on. Somebody was talking but he wasn't listening. His eyes remained fixed on Hunt's.

"What the hell happened" snarled Sam

"Sam, calm down" He replied

"Damn it Gene! What the hell happened!"

He was snapped back into reality by his own voice. He looked around the room at the faces surrounding him. All of them were staring, some in disbelief and others in fear. Somebody grabbed his arm, he spun around and saw who it was.

"Don't Boss, just don't" Advised Ray.

Sam grit his teeth and stared at Ray, until he finally loosened his grip on Sam's arm. For the first time ever he saw fear in Ray's eyes. He shrugged it off and fixed his stare back on Gene.

"What happened here?" He said calmly

"About time you shown some manners, Detective Inspector Tyler"

"Please Guv"

"Well, seems as you asked so politely. Last night, some thieving little toe rags broke into our department and decided to throw a little party. It appears as though our DC Cartwright crashed that party and they found away to stop her from interrupting further"

"How did they get in?"

"Down the chimney like father Christmas, how do you think they got in?"

"No, you don't just walk into a police station. How did they get in?"

"Actually boss that might be my fault" Said Phyllis, standing up from behind the table "You see.."

"Guv, she's moving" called Chris.

Sam spun around, he was right she was moving. He stared down at her, she looked so cold, so alone. His thoughts were interrupted once again by Chris.

"We should move her onto the bench in the hallway" He said, swiftly followed by a general agreement from the others, who leant down to lift her up.

"Hang On. Should you be moving her. What about the recovery position?" asked Sam

"The what?" Replied Chris.

"You know the recover…." He said looking around at the bemused faces.

"There's padding on the chairs boss"

"Will you let the man do his job Tyler!" boomed Gene.

Sam stepped back and watched as Chris and Ray carried Annie across the room, watched over by the nervous St Johns lad. Sam immediately spun around to Phyllis. She was standing in against the wall lighting up a cigarette. Sam walked across and pulled up a chair next to her.

"Phyllis, you were about to say something just now" he said calmly

"It wasn't my fault" she said nervously "I had to leave the desk"

"Why Phyllis?, Why did you have to leave the desk?"

"I had to"

"But why? Phyllis, Annie's life could hang in the balance because of something which happened this morning"

"I didn't know that this was going to happen, I only left the desk because he told me to"

"Who, Who told you to?" He asked, Phyllis just turned away and looked out of the window.

The door swung open and through the door burst Gene's head

"Tyler, get out here. She's waking up"

Before he knew it he was running across the office, and out of the door. He looked down at Annie on the bench, her body now stirring. Her lips moved and she said just one word.

"Morgan" she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

They stood there silently. Each one of them analysing what had just been said. Annie once again closed her eyes. Sam stared at Annie's lifeless face, unaware of the mounting voices around him. He could feel the anger mounting up inside of him. Gene grabbed his arm. Sam turned to face him, still grinding his teeth in anger.  
"Not now Sam, not here" said Gene slowly pulling away him from Annie. He indicated for Ray and Chris to follow. Sam broke free of Genes grasp and returned to Annie's side, and held her hand.  
"I'm going to get him Annie, I'm going to make him pay" He whispered into her ear "just hang in there, I'll be back" He kissed her on the cheek, and turned once again to Gene.  
"You ready then Casanova?" asked Gene  
"Lets do this" Replied Sam, with an air of confidence.  
"Ray, fire up the Cortina. Were going to pay D.C.I Morgan a little visit" He called out down the corridors. 

The Cortina sped around the streets of Manchester, like a man possessed. Inside Sam sat holding onto the dashboard for dear life. In the back sat Ray and Chris, both looking slightly alarmed by the cars speed.  
"Don't you think we should slow down a bit Guv?" Asked Chris timidly  
"Why?" He retorted  
"Its just, it is a thirty and you nearly ran over that old lady back there"  
"So!, she shouldn't have been in my bloody way then, should she?"  
"What he means is, were in a bit of a hurry and it is police business" Explained Sam  
"So button it, will you" Said Gene narrowly avoiding a group of school children crossing the road.  
The car screeched to a halt, before a block of well looked after flats. They each got out of the car and began walking towards the door. Inside the reception, sat a young woman behind a desk, slowly filing her nails.  
"Excuse me miss were looking for a Mr Morgan" Asked Sam "We were told he's been staying here"  
The female assistant continued to file her nails, not once looking up at them.  
"Excuse me, were in a bit of a hurry, so can you please tell me where HE BLOODY WELL IS!" Boomed Gene, his voice carrying down the halls of the building. The woman looking nearly terrified begun looking through a file on her desk, frantically turning pages.  
"He's in...roo...room...2612, sir" Said the receptionist nervously  
"Can we have a key?" Asked Gene.  
The receptionist stared back at him blankly.  
"Its ok...we're police officers" Said Sam, trying to reassure her. She turned around to retrieve the key from the wall behind, reaching up to grab it gave Ray and Chris a near perfect glimpse of her ample posterior, resulting in a quick smirk and a giggle from the pair. She handed the key to Sam, to which it was quickly snatched up by Gene.  
"Thank you darling" said Gene, heading off towards the elevator at the other side of the lobby, swiftly followed by Sam and Ray. "Chris you coming?" Called Gene  
"Actually Guv, I thought I might...interview the witness. You know..ask a few questions" Replied Chris, nodding towards the girl behind the desk with a smirk on his face.  
"NOW!" Yelled Gene, and immediately Chris ran towards the elevator, barely making it through the door.  
"You great div Chris" Said Ray, taking a puff of his cigarette.

As soon as the elevator Doors opened, the group were heading down towards his room. When they reached it they found that the door was already ajar. They slowly entered the room, there was no light in the room, save what was coming from the open door. They reached the living room and turned the lights on. It was empty. They continued to search the rest of the flat when they heard the footsteps in the landing outside, quickly followed by the door slowly creaking open.


	4. Chapter 4

The room became silent as the footsteps made their way into the hall. Sam nodded to Gene, who moved into position behind the living room door. The figure entered the room.

"Who are you?" he asked "where's Morgan?"

At this moment Gene leapt out from behind the door, missing this target completely. The stranger turned and ran.

"Hey Guv, come look at this in here" said Chris before being knocked aside by the fleeing suspect. Before he had even reached the door Sam was running. He jumped over Chris's body, and followed into the hallway. He could see his prey frantically trying to call an elevator before realising, Sam was catching up.

"Stop! This is the police" Called Sam as the suspect entered the stairway. Sam followed close on his heels. He crashed through door looking down at staircase. He started to run again, he could see him just two floors down. Sam sped up, leaping over multiple steps at a time. One floor between them. The adrenaline pushed Sam harder, he leapt down another four steps, this time he grabbed his prey, pinning him against the wall. The bound man struggled trying to free himself from Sam's grasp.

"Why were you looking for Morgan?" Said Sam through grit teeth, his words falling upon deaf ears.

The suspect continued to struggle, Sam felt the anger boiling inside him. He pushed the strangers face hard into the wall.

"TELL ME!" he bellowed, his voice carrying to nearly every floor. "NOW!"

"Okay, but first…let go of me..your breaking my arm" He pleaded.

Sam was hesitant about this but eventually loosened his grip on his arm.

"Well….Tell me"

A flash of red came hurtling towards Sam, knocking him to the ground. The suspect ran off dropping the fire extinguisher with a loud clank on the ground. Sam got up, the pain was unbearable, but he knew he had to catch his suspect before it was to late. He had started running before even analysing what had just happened, he felt a warm drip of blood rolling down his face from his forehead. The figure was now four floors ahead. Nearly at the bottom. Sam tried his hardest to catch up with him, narrowing the gap to only two floors before his target stepped through the doors into the foyer. He was now jumping whole flights of steps . He leapt through the door just in time to see the suspect fall to the floor. Sam looked up from the body to see the arm coming out from the elevator doorway. Sam put his hands on his knees and tried to take a breathless laugh. From out of the elevator stepped Gene, clicking his knuckles into place and staring directly at Sam.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" He asked

"He….Hit me…..with a……." replied Sam breathlessly

"With what? A bloody hammer?"

"Fire…extinguisher….What about you?" said Sam standing up straight,.

"Nah, it'll take more than a slight trip to stop the Gene Genie"

The flashing blue lights of the police cars, could be seen outside the building. Gene picked the suspect up to his feet and led him out to the car outside. Sam wiped the blood from his forehead and began to follow. The street was empty besides a few early onlooker, entranced by the sight of the car.

"Bloody Plod!, never there when you need them are they?" grunted Gene

Gene put the handcuffed suspect in the back of the car.

"Now stay in here and be a good little boy, got it?" he said slamming the door shut.

"We need to find out what he was here to see Morgan about"

"All in good time Sammy boy, all in good time" he replied "but first I say we find out where these two tits got to"

Chris and Ray were coming out of the building carrying a small package. Sam watched Gene walk towards them as though ready punch them. Sam took a deep breathe and looked around at the area, then looking into the car at the face looking back him smiling. He suddenly felt the anger inside him rising again.

"Tyler, come and look at this" called Gene

Sam joined the three, who were examining the package Chris held in his hands. Sam instantly recognised it.

"Dynamite?" He said in a state of disbelief.

"Yeah we found a load of it up in Morgan's flat, and all kinds of other stuff" said Chris, obviously proud of his find.

"Did it look like there was any missing?" asked Sam

"Hard to say, there were pieces of it scattered all over the place" said Ray "Hang on, who called for Backup?"

They did not have time to reply before the car burst into flames. The roar shaking everything in the area. Sam stared at the flaming car in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

The flames rose high in the sky. Several windows in the nearby buildings had smashed from the force. Alarms rang all down the street. The four men just stood and stared.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Gene "Chris get over there and check it hasn't scratched the Cortina"

Sam walked towards the flaming police car looking for the witness, but he knew it was useless. He put his hands to the back of his head and stepped away from the burning wreckage and slowly he began to phase out of reality. He looked over to Gene who was closely inspecting his car for damages. Ray stood waving frightened onlookers back from the crowd. Down the road He could see the blue flashes from the fire engine. He closed his eyes and thought of Annie.

Sam was sat on the kerb staring at the smouldering wreckage and the charred body inside. Gene walked across to him.

"No Morgan, but still not a bad result the Cortina's not got a scratch on her and now there's one more deep fried scumbag off the streets" he said

"A man has just died and all you care about is your bloody car" Sam said furiously

"Hey you've got that silly tart and I've got the Cortina, and believe me if Morgan was to hurt her I would tear his bollocks off and feed them to the first Jack Russell I find"

"You don't get it do you! After that Morgan will go into hiding!"

" We're going to find him Sam"

"Will we?" said Sam despondently. He slowly gets up and begins walking down the street.

"Tyler, where are you going now?" Gene called after him. Sam just ignored him and continues to walk down the street.

Sam turns down an alley to the side and leans against a wall. He stands there in silence for a few moments before spinning around and kicking a steel bin over, spilling it's contents across the alleyway. He lets out a scream before kicking over another one and collapsing against a wall.

"Annie" He gently whispers to himself. He slowly stands up and brushes himself down. As he begins to walk back onto the street he feels an intense pain in his head. He clasps his hand to his forehead. It feels as though his head is splitting open. He begins to writhe in agony, slamming himself into the wall. His hands still clutched to his forehead he sinks to the ground again. The pain continued to sting as he squirmed. In his head he saw a quick flash, only a glimpse of a mans silhouette. After several more moments of agony , the pain disappeared . As Sam removed the hands from over his eyes he looked up at a sign. He stared in disbelief at what it said. 'IT'S NOT OVER FOR YOU SAM TYLER'. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again the sign had changed back to it's regular message. He continued to stare at the wall not moving. Deep down he knew it never would be.


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse me Miss?" Sam asked the blonde woman sitting behind the desk.

"Yes?" She replied without looking up at him

"I'm looking for Annie Cartwright" He said "I was told that she was here, can I see her please?"

"She's in room 12A, just down the corridor"

"Thank you" He replies.

He begins to walk down the corridor. As he nears the door he stops and looks around. He turns around and walks back to the desk.

"Excuse me?" Sam asks the receptionist again.

The receptionist continues writing out a form. Sam looks down at her name badge.

"Excuse me Sally!" he says slamming his hands down on the desk.

Sally looks up with a startled look.

"I'm sorry sir…..what can I help you with?" she asks nervously.

"You told me she was in room 12A, that can't be right"

"Let me just double check" She says as she begins flicking through files "nope it's definitely 12A"

"Where's the police officers we posted outside the room?"

"Oh a Mr……" she begins reading through notes again "Mr Morgan told me to tell them to return to the station"

"I'll be back" Said Sam who immediately spun around into a run.

He rushed passed several Doctors, even knocking the papers out of ones hands. Sam burst through the door. His eyes immediately became fixed on Annie, who was lying in the bed against the window. He slowly walked forwards and dropped to his knees beside her. He looked up and down her motionless body. Behind him the door opened. Sam could here the footsteps getting closer. He quickly leapt to his feet and spun around. There was a loud crash as several bedpans hit the floor. In front of Sam stood a young nurse, obviously scared by Sam's sudden movements.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" said Sam as he began scrabbling for the bedpans.

"Who….who are you?" asked the nurse timidly

"It's ok, I'm with the police" He replied calmly

"Are you with the other one?"

"Which other one?"

"The Bald one with the moustache…he was in here just a few seconds ago"

There was a second crash as Sam dropped the bedpans he had just rescued from the floor. He shot through the door like a man possessed. He looked around the crowds of patients and doctors frantically. Down the corridor a man ducked into a doorway. Sam began his pursuit. He opened the door. The figure was just turning a corner as Sam entered. He began to speed up. As Sam rounded the corner , he just saw a door close down the end of the corridor. He continued his pursuit. His feet pounding on the concrete floor. He burst through the final door. The suspect was unlocking a car door not far away. Sam charged towards him. He grabbed the suspect by the shoulders and pushed his head into the roof of the car.

"I've got you now" said Sam heavily out of breath "this is over"

As the suspect turned around Sam's face began to drop.


	7. Chapter 7

"Who the bloody hell are you? I could report you to the police you know?" The man said in an upper class tone

Sam stood in shock. Just Staring.

"Well?"

"I'm...I'm sorry, I thought you were somebody else" Sam replied, somewhat disappointed.

"I'm still reporting you! Who do you think you are?"

"Detective Inspector Sam Tyler"

Sam removes his warrant card showing it to the man. The man reads it thoroughly. Twice.

"Well what type of bloody police officer does that to an innocent man?"

"I'm sorry sir...if you must please make your complaint to D.C.I Gene Hunt at the Manchester and Salfords CID" Sam says. Smirking to himself as he turns to walk off.

"Don't think I won't Sonny!" The man calls after him. "You're in for it now!"

"Oh I don't think I am" Sam says to himself.

Sam slowly opened the door. In the room Annie lays motionless. Machines beeping around her. Sam pulls a chair up beside the bed. He takes his jacket off and puts it on the back of the seat. He sits down and puts his head in his hands. He sits in silence for a while. The only sound being that of the scurrying nurses outside and the beeping of the machinery. After several moments he looks up.

"Annie, I don't know if you can hear me. But I want to say this. I have to say this. Since I came to this place. I always felt alone. But I had you. I always had you. But now you're gone I feel more alone than ever. I'm trying Annie...god knows I'm trying. I just don't know what my next move is. Morgans gone off the radar. We found a large amount of explosives at his place. I don't even know why he's still trying. I made my choice to stay here. With you and the Guv. I thought I wanted to go home. But in the end. I realised. This is my home now. I just wish I' realized it sooner."

Sam leans into her.

"I don't know. If you're going through the same thing I did. But if you are. Don't give up. Keep fighting and you will get back. Because I need you. We all do."

He kisses her on the lips softly

"Come back to me Annie" He says despondently into her ear

"Don't worry Sam" A voice comes from behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

"We can always hire a new one...maybe a blonde" The voice continued

Sam recognised the voice and the combination of whiskey and aftershave.

"Gene" He said softly "Not here. Not now"

He turns around to see Gene standing in the doorway clutching flowers.

"Give over Sam, I'm not going to beat you up in a Hospital...again" He replied gruffly. He walked over to the bedside. Looking around for a vase. He walks across to another bed where a comatose patient is lying. "Scuse me pal, mind if I borrow this?" He picks up a vase of daffodils from beside table. He takes the wilting flowers out and places them on the tabletop. He walks back across and places the cheap tulips in a vase before placing them down with a thud. Sam looks at the depressing flowers, obviously very cheap.

"They're nice. Call at the graveyard?" Said Sam sternly.

"Don't be so disrespectful Tyler!" Said Gene sharply. "I took them off that bloody idiot Chris"

"You what?" Sam asked. Looking slightly confused.

"He got them for that bloomin' tart on the reception"

"You're kidding?" Sam laughs.

"He's taking off taking for dinner, bought her these from the garage!"

Sam starts smirking to himself. "Oh Chris"

"I told him, if he's planning on getting his end away he'll need something better than cheap pansies"

"What did you tell him?"

"A bottle of Bells and a chicken korma!"

The two men laugh to each other before both looking down at Annie.

"She's strong Sam, strongest plonk I know. I was skeptical when you first suggested her joining us. But I don't think there was a better choice." Gene says in almost father like way. Something Sam had never seen. He nods to the Guv in agreement. "But don't you ever tell her I said that or I'll stomp on your head so hard you'll look like the elephant man! Can't be shown to have feelings"

Sam again nods in agreement and the two men watch Annie in silence. Silence which is broken by Sally knocking on the door.

"Excuse me...Detective Tyler?" she says nervously. Clearly intimidated by the two men.

"Yes" Sam responds

"There's a call for you...out here"

"Who is it?"

"He says it's D.C.I Hunt"

Sam and Gene turn to each other in confusion.


End file.
